Fabulous Missions
by minjaa
Summary: Remember when Yukina and Shigure did missions in the previous chapters? Well, what if Akira and Mami started doing it as well? Read this and you'll find out! Rated T for now, possibly M for later chapters.


"Today's fabulous mission is…  
Look at me, and feel better!"

-

-

"Don't you love me?"

* * *

Once again, Akira had Yukina pinned down in the right position. In the position where he could take her as his, right at this moment. He lowered his head down to meet hers. Their lips almost touched- but this action was broken when Yukina decided to make a remark.

"I want to protect your smile, Akira. I don't think I can do this with you anymore…"

Akira could feel his heart shrivel away into nothingness. He wanted nothing more to than just crawl into a ball and sulk all night.

"If that's what you want, Yukina."

Akira's blush faded away as his smile faltered as well.

"I'll see you later, Yukina-chan"

Akira saunters out of her house and stomped over into his. Frustration clouded his mind as his phone rang loudly in the silence with a side order of rain. He answers.

"Hello?"

"Oh, Shimotsuki-kun! Do you wanna meet up? I have nothing to do and I'm lonely~" He could hear Mami's happy-go-lucky voice change into a more seductive tone as her sentence ended.

"uh..." He replied a little hesitantly towards the suggestive voice of Mami

"Come on Shimotsuki-kun, I'm only kidding!" She giggles over the phone as Akira smiles to himself, feeling a little more uplifted.

"Alright. Lets meet at the park where we usually do." He needed to clear his head anyways.

"Okay! I'll be there in 5"

Akira sits on the playground's leveled platform, waiting for Mami to show up. He got there earlier- after all, his house is a minute away from the park. Today was a rainy day, which adds into his horrendous mood. He thought about Yukina and all that she said. All the lust that he conjured over the past week, not being able to get closer to her than he already was, and then getting dumped.

"Shimotsuki-kun! You're soaked!" was her first reaction when she saw Akira. He was so caught up in his thoughts, that he didn't even realize it was raining.

"oh… that's alright" he was still staring into nothingness. The rain started pouring heavily.

Mami frowned at this sight and held out her umbrella to him. When he didn't respond, she grabbed his left hand and shoved the umbrella's handle inside. Shocked by this movement, Akira snaps out of his gaze. His eyes widen at Mami. She was only wearing a thin yellow cardigan, with a matching skirt below. By the time he realized that she had nothing else to cover her, she was already drenched in rain and was shivering like crazy. However, she still maintained that cute little smile she always had.

"Shimotsuki-kun, is something wr-"

Akira had got up, and pulled Mami into tight and warm embrace. He covered both of them with the umbrella above, to protect them from the offending liquid. Mami could feel her heart beating twice as fast, her hands getting sweaty, and her cheeks reddening. Her eyes widened at his action, and she realizes it was to keep her warm.

"Mizuno-san, you're going to get sick if you don't take care of yourself properly. You need the umbrella more than me."

She looks up at him while he still holds her. He was smiling a very sincere smile. One that she couldn't look at without her knees weakening. She smiles back shyly in response.

"We have to get inside, the rain's a little too much right now, and you're not really wearing appropriate clothes for this weather." He teases her a bit. She responds with a "hmp!" while still smiling.

"Okay, but where should we go?" She looks around and spots a very large, abandoned pipe. Something that kids would climb in and out daily for fun.

"I know! Let's go into that pipe!" Akira lets go of Mami as she points to the cylinder looking object. Childhood memories come flooding back to him. He gulps at this unexpected remark.

"Oh, alright. But lets see who gets there first! Loser gets to do what the Winner wants!" He laughs and runs past Mami. Her smirks and squints her eyes a little.

"A challenge? No one can beat Mami in running!" She races towards the hole as well.

With each step advancing, Mami speeds up as quickly as she started. Soon enough, she was past Akira and into the pipe. Huffing and puffing, however, she felt a little dizzy. She was a good sprinter, but she shouldn't participate in such activities because of her health conditions- and she knew. But she's wanted something from Akira for so long- that she had to win this race. Akira in time, just caught up with her.

"Woah.. you're really fast, I wasn't expecting that" He exclaimed in surprise while heavily gasping, as if he wanted to hog all the oxygen in the world, "Well, you win. Is there anything you want to do?"

Mami was already in the pipe, which was long in length but a little compacted. It wasn't a place where you could stand, but there was also more than enough room to sit upright. She was already seated onto the component.

"Get inside, and then I'll tell you" She gleefully replies and shifts over so that he could go in. He raises his eyebrow at her and goes into the tube.

As he was getting into the tube, Mami was getting mentally prepared to get her wishes rejected by him. However, she re-assures herself that it was a deal- so he can't decline. She takes a huge breather before confronting him.

"I want you to do missions for me." She stares at him with a very straight face.

"I'm sorry, missions?" He looks at her in a confused manner.

"Yea! You know like what Yukina and Shigure used to do? That thingy! We imitated them for fun once, remember?" Then it was at that moment that she realized she shouldn't have said that. After all, Akira was "Officially" dating Yukina, and any mention of Shigure would bring him into Chaos. However, his reaction was complete opposite of her thoughts.

"Alright. I'll do it. After all, I lost the race" He chuckles and scratches his head lightly, with the thought of Yukina long gone. He was now focused on Mami and what she wanted, "But, I can't kiss you. Not now"

"K-Kiss?" Mami blushes furiously at this comment, "O-Of course not! I wasn't going to ask you to kiss me…" She looks down while fidgeting a little. Akira laughs lightly at this action and found her extremely cute.

"Okay then, What will be the first mission, my dear?" he jokingly addresses her.

"Mission 1, make my heart beat faster!" She says confidently. Mami's been planning this dialogue in her head for a really long time now, and it's finally come into use.

"Well Mami, I can't do that directly. I'm not a certified doctor" He teases her again and smirks. She playfully frowns and hits him lightly on the shoulder with no force.

"Shimotsuki-kun!"

"Alright, alright." His smirk turns into a slight smile.

His eyes are locked onto hers, and he looks at her, almost seductively. He then flings his left leg around her, so that he's straddling her- all in one swift motion, and suddenly, his face is inches away from Mami's. She gasps at this un-suspecting movement and begins blushing profusely once again. By this stage, Mami could feel his body heat radiating onto her like before, when he hugged her. But this one was very different- oh so very different. It was much hotter than warm, and her heart was beating twice as fast as when he had embraced her- if that's even possible. Akira, never breaking eye contact with her, reaches for her tiny wrists resting down beside her thighs, and grabs them. He then pins her tiny joints beside her head while getting a little flushed himself. Seeing her like this a little bit erotic.

Mami was in a sitting position, but she was sliding down as they progressed. It was somewhere in between sitting down and lying down. She was pinned down so that she wouldn't be able to move- a very vulnerable position. If it was with anyone else, Mami would have been bawling like crazy already- but it wasn't with anyone else. It was with Akira- the boy she's admired and liked for quite a while now.

There was no talking- only silence. It was so quiet that heartbeats could be heard from miles away. It seemed that theirs were beating at the very same pace.

Akira then advanced to his next move. He moves closer to her face, as she squeezes her eyes shut. Mami could literally feel his hot, moist breath on her skin, which made her shiver. The sensation moved onto her earlobes. At this point, she was going crazy- not knowing what was going on.

"Mami" He quietly mutters into her ears. It was in a voice that she's never heard from anyone before- a passionate, erogenous, masculine voice. It was also the first time he's called her by her first name- which is usually only used in an intimate relationship. She shuddered as her eyes opened back up to see how close they were now. She could see his bare neck, and how all the veins and muscles slightly protruded- as well as his collar bones, which both an attractive sight. Her eyes then met his, and she decided to reply to his message. She slightly leans forward, which positions her lips beside his ears. By this point, his restrain on her wrists had lessened.

"Akira" She breathes into his ears. Oh god. It was the most sexual thing he's ever heard in his life- and it was his own name. Even Yukina had never said his name in such a way before. He shudders at his erotic thoughts and shuts them away, keeping it a secret from the world. This was the first time he's ever felt a spark of something genuine- not forged. A year ago, the girl in front of him was considered an enemy. He turns his head sideways so that he could see her face. She was shaking a little from nervousness, but was more attractive than ever. The heat between them could probably melt extremely chilled ice in seconds.

Then, Mami's phone rang.

They both jumped at this sudden sound, and quickly gets out of the tube. Mami was flustered deeply- and embarrassed. She picks up the call to find out it's her dad.

"come home, now. Why are you out? it's raining and I told you not to go. You're in deep trouble missy" Her dad harshly declares in a monotone voice. It was loud enough for Akira to hear.

"o-okay. I'll come home daddy. Sorry." Mami's expression turns into a shamed one, and she hangs up the phone.

"Wait, you weren't supposed to come out?" Akira questions Mami, with a slightly worried expression.

"Well.. technically…no.." she looks down at the ground, "but… I really wanted to see you."

Akira's eyes widen at this statement and he blushes for the very first time at her words. His face brightens up again.

"Come along, I'll take you home."

* * *

Please review this (: Thank you!


End file.
